The Return of The Britt
by PrincessKingdom
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has been gone for quite a while, but returns and is invited to dinner at Sir Romes estate. His past friends are happy to see him... but is everyone..?   staring: Fem!France is in here!


Arthur rode his horse through the open fields of green grass, the wind blowing through his blond hair.

"Arthur? Arthur, is that you?" a male's voice asked. Arthur made the horse come to a halt as he turned to see an elderly man.

"Ah..." Arthur said, hopping off the horse, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Sir Rome." Arthur bowed, "Are you well?"

"Si..." the old Rome answered, "I am glad I ran into you. I was wondering if I could interest you in an invitation to dinner tonight at my estate with my family and me, along with some guests."

Arthur thought about the invitation, considering it, and then decided to accept.

"Sounds lovely..." Arthur replied, bowing with a smile on his face, "I would be honored to dine in your household."

A big smile came across the older, but surprisingly young-looking, man's face, "Wonderful! Extremely wonderful! Can I count on seeing you at my house this evening?"

Arthur smiled, "Indeed, Sir Rome."

Arthur arrived to the estate around the time of sunset, now wearing better that his riding clothes. A welcoming Feliciano opened the door, allowing him into the house.

"Ciao, Arthur!' Feliciano said, his face glowing, "How long has it been, my friend?" Arthur returned the smile, removing hit hat as he stepped into the house, "Too long, I'm afraid. Am I the last to arrive?"

"I'm not too sure." Feliciano answered, as the two walked through the foyer, to the party room, "You can never estimate how many people Grandfather Rome invited. There is no telling when the last guests will be arriving."

By this point, Feliciano and Arthur reached the party room to see Rome, sitting upon his chair, sipping on fine wine, surrounded by guests and family.

"Arthur!" Rome said, with a big smile across his face, "Welcome!"

Lovino was sitting beside Rome, arms crossed, not talking to any of his family members or the guests. Antonio was standing in the corner, discussing his own estate with Gilbert.

"Francesca." Rome called to a young woman, standing by the window. Francesca turned from the brilliant sunset to her grandfather, "Yes, my lord?"

"Would be so kind as to take Arthur's coat and hat?" Rome asked, gesturing to Arthur, who stood, looking awkwardly at the woman. With a slight sigh, the young, blonde maiden walked over, and took Arthur's coat and hat, a fake smile painted on her face. Arthur bowed slightly has she took his coat, "Thank you, madam."

Francesca didn't reply, but left the room hastily to put up his belongings. Arthur sighed rubbing his eyes then taking in a breath.

They all sat around the dinner table, feasting and chatting.

"So how long has it been since you've been here, Arthur?" Antonio asked, taking a bite of food.

"I'm not too sure." Arthur replied, with an uneasy laugh.

"One thousand, four hundred, fifty-nine days..." Francesca said, under her breath, taking a sip of water. The table then grew very quiet. Arthur swallowed, uneasily, and chuckled a bit, "Has it really been... that long?" No one really said anything and Francesca's expression remained strait as she sipped on her drink. Feliciano, not liking the sour tone, spoke up, "Would anyone like more pasta?"

Soon, conversation erupted again, however, at some point, Francesca stood, excusing herself quietly and slipped out of the room, not making a disturbance. Arthur resisted the longing to go after her.

"So Arthur..." Antonio spoke up, interrupting Arthur's thoughts, "Gilbert and I are going out for a ride through the mountains in the morning. Care to join us?"

Arthur thought about it, and then let out a sigh, "Very well then. Sounds like fun."

Gilbert smiled, "It'll be just like old times, eh Arthur? Well... almost like old times..."

Arthur rubbed his head, looking out the near window, "I suppose..."

Francesca walked through the garden, a book full of poetry in her hands. She longed to be alone, so she could read and imagine, however Bella and Elizabeta were in the garden, giggling.

"Hello, ladies..." Francesca said, painting a smile on her face. The two turned to her, and Elizabeta smiled, "Ah, Francesca... what brings you out here?"

"Me..? Just some... reading." Francesca sighed, gesturing slightly to her book, "And you?"

Bella smiled, holding up the basket she held in her hands, "Just harvesting some of the flowers for a bouquet."

"A bouquet?" Francesca asked, "Why are you making one of those..?"

Bella smiled, "No reason exactly. It just sounds like fun... the boys are out on their ride today..."

"What about Roderich? Has he gone also?" Francesca asked, skimming through the pages of her book.

"Not at all..." Elizabeta answered, smiling slightly, "He's inside on the piano, as usual."

Francesca smiled slightly, still looking through the pages of her book, "Of course... I should've known."

Bella went back to looking through the flowers, as Elizabeta looked to Francesca.

"Francesca, darling?" Elizabeta asked, with a small smile across her lips. Francesca looked up from her book, "Yes?"

Elizabeta just laughed gently, "Nothing... Nothing at all."

Francesca sat in the window as Elizabeta sat by Roderich, who was playing the piano beautifully, as always.

"Oh, Franny..." Elizabeta said, turning to her, "Why don't you dance anymore? I miss seeing you twirl and spin with grace..."

Francesca fought back a smile, "I'm not the same little girl anymore, Liz... I-"

Just then, Antonio, Gilbert, and Arthur walked in from there ride, laughing about something.

"You two are never going to let me live that down, are you?" Arthur laughed, holding his hat in his hands.

"Not at all, my friend." Gilbert answered, "Not at all."

"Hola." Antonio said, looking to the people in the room, "Roderich, Liz, Fran..."

"Hello." Elizabeta replied, with a smile, "If you're looking for Bella, she may be in the garden."

Antonio smiled and headed out of the room, with a laugh, "Sometimes your intuition scares me Liz..."

Elizabeta smiled as she turned back to the piano, watching Roderich's hands float across the keys.

Feliciano then walked in, "Welcome back. Lunch should be ready in a few."

Gilbert grabbed his coat, "Alas... I probably should run home. Ludwig is coming into the area today, leaving later this evening. Before you leave Arthur we need to go on another ride."

"I'll look forward to it." Arthur said with a smile. By this time, Antonio walked back in with Bella, his arm around her back.

"Going for another ride? Very fine by me." Antonio said, "Though maybe we should pack lunch so we can stay out longer..." Antonio then turned to Francesca, who was looking out the window, as if no one else in the world existed.

"Why don't you come with us tomorrow, Francesca?" Antonio asked, "It was always a wonderful time when you used to come along."

Francesca sighed, "That was a long time ago, Antonio. Do not be offended when I say I do not wish to join you..." Antonio walked over and sat by Francesca, "Oh, come on... you can't just sit around here all day like some... prune."

Francesca stood, "I'll have you know, I have not been sitting around here all day. I've walked through the gardens and the nearby clearing, reading my book."

"Wow..." Gilbert said, sarcastically "Sounds exciting."

Antonio rolled his eyes, and then looked to Francesca, "Please, Fran? Come on, it will be fun. Like old-"

"Like old times?" Francesca asked, "Is that all you think about?"Oh let's to this, it'll be like old times' 'Oh let's go here, it'll be like old times'! What was so great about the 'old times'?"

With that, Francesca dropped her book and ran out of the room. Roderich stopped playing the piano and turned his head towards the way Francesca exited. No one said a word for a short time.

"Well then..." Gilbert said, clearing his throat and putting on his hat, "I must be going. See you in the morning. As Gilbert left, Antonio sighed and stood back up by Bella, "I wonder what is going on with her... it makes me sad to see her this way."

Arthur sighed, "As she been this way for long?" Many of the members of the room turned away, not exactly wanting to answer the question. Lovino, who was now leaning against the doorframe with a strait expression on his face and crossed arms, held up two fingers, "I've only seen her this way twice before."

Arthur turned to him, curiosity on his face, "Twice?"

"Si..." Lovino answered, crossing his arms back, "The first time was when she was little- one of her close friends had been killed in an accident. Then, about four years back... when you left."

"Lovino, that's enough." Feliciano said, crossing his own arms.

"What?" Lovino asked, shifting his weight off of the frame he stood against, "He's the one who asked." Lovino then turned back to Arthur, "She was like this for maybe... three months. Then she was back to being Francesca again..."

Arthur gulped slightly, "I am sorry... if my presence here has had a negative effect on you all."

"Now don't you go thinking that." Bella said, turning to Arthur, "We're all delighted to have you here, despite Francesca's behavior." Then she jerked her eyes to Lovino, "Or what Lovino says..."

Lovino rolled his eyes with a slight shrug and left the room. Arthur sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

Feliciano put a smile on his face, clapping his hands together, "So... who wants pasta?"

While everyone else began to leave the room, Arthur walked over and picked up the book that Francesca had dropped when she was storming out. He held it in one hand, while using the other to open the cover, reading the hand writing on the first page. Arthur smiled as he read, _'A Collection of Sonnets just for you... Signed, Arthur Kirkland.'_

**Cast**

Fem!France: Francesca

Belgium: Bella

[[ The rest, I believe are legit names for them]]


End file.
